Querido Hikaru
by alasfye
Summary: Es la historia de Kaoru después de dejar su casa, no tiene mucho que ver con el manga ya que esto es antes de que se vayan de intercambio, si no has leido el manga no te preocupes que aquí no digo nada


Querido Hikaru:

Ya hace dos meses que no sé nada de ti, ni de nadie del host club, mucho menos de nuestros padres, pero espero que, aunque no me contestes, por lo menos leas mis cartas. He descubierto que me encanta escribirte todo lo que me pasa, es como una especie de diario, ya sé que es cursi y que es para chicas, pero como me dijiste el ultimo día que nos vimos, soy un maldito puto marica.

El trabajo en la cafetería va bien, me pagan lo suficiente para mantener mi renta en el cuarto donde vivo, por cierto, dale las gracias a Kyoya por ayudarme, sin él me hubiera muerto congelado en las calles, no puedo hacerlo yo porque me prohibieron acercarme, pero si aun me quieres un poco, por favor dile que lo extraño mucho y que pienso todo el tiempo en él.

Es probable que para este punto ya hayas borrado mi carta, pero de todos modos escribiré todo lo que me paso esta semana.

Me siento fuera de lugar cuando camino por la calle, parece que llamo mucho la atención, antes no lo había notado, pero ahora puedo sentir la mirada de algunas personas muy clavadas en mi, y al parecer, dios los hace y ellos se juntan, porque aunque suene raro, las miradas que más atraigo son las de hombres, pero por desgracias muchos de ellos son pervertidos, cuando voy en el transporte público siempre tratan de rozarme alguna parte del cuerpo, por lo general mi trasero T.T, pero no he tenido problemas graves con ellos hasta ahora.

En la cafetería me tratan muy bien, "afortunadamente" también le gusto a mi jefe, no me dice nada pero lo noto cuando me mira, así que no deja que los clientes me molesten, porque el otro día uno de ellos quería llevarme a un hotel, pero mi jefe me defendió y "desterró" a ese sujeto del lugar.

Supongo que el motivo por el cual no se acerca demasiado a mi es porque está casado, y por lo que me han contado, parece una persona respetuosa para con su esposa, nunca arriesgaría la seguridad y estabilidad de su familia por una aventura, así que me convertiré en su amor platónico XD, lo que me parece algo tierno (aunque de lo contrario tendría que quedarse con las ganas, mi corazón está lleno de Kyoya)

Aunque sé que esa relación nunca funcionará, y que él mismo me pidió que lo olvidara y siguiera con mi vida, no puedo hacerlo, a veces sueño que me elige a mí en vez de su familia y comenzamos una vida juntos, no puedo darle herederos, pero si felicidad y sobretodo mi amor, yo nunca lo obligaría a actuar de una forma que no quiera y estoy seguro que mi cariño borraría el vacio causado por ser desheredado. Pero la realidad es otra, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Ya me puse a llorar otra vez, desearía tanto que todo regresara a como era antes, a cuando tenía un hogar caliente donde pasar las noches de invierno, (no te imagines el desgraciado frío que hace aquí), a cuando me querías porque no sabías lo que soy, a cuando tenía amigos, una familia amorosa.

¿Cómo pueden olvidarme tan fácilmente? Yo no puedo olvidarlos a ustedes, bueno, las condiciones son distintas, ustedes siguen en su mundo de fantasía, juntos, y yo estoy en la mierda, solo, completamente solo

Sé que no vas a contestarme, pero me gustaría saber cómo estas ¿Ya lograste olvidar a Haruhi? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? ¿Te aceptaron en la universidad a la que queríamos ir? ¿Cómo están los chicos del Host? ¿Te pusieron una pareja nueva o has tenido éxito solo?

Me gustaría saber tantas cosas sobre ti, y tu que no quieres saber nada lo sabes todo XD, lo siento, a veces soy muy idiota pero no puedo evitar escribirte, te quiero mucho como para olvidarte en tan solo dos meses

Espero que me perdones algún día, no fue mi intención que pasara, simplemente sucedió, por más que lo intente no puede dejar de mirar a Kyoya, y cuando supe que él sentía lo mismo ya no pude contenerme más, me hizo muy feliz, y ese poco tiempo, valió la pena, no me arrepiento de nada.

Te amo hermano

Att: Kaoru


End file.
